robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripper
Ripper was a wedge-shaped robot with a large flipper which competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. The flipper was interchangeable with an axe and a disc, but only the flipper was ever seen in battle. Despite its size, Ripper's mechanics were isolated to one spot, with most of the robot's insides being empty. This allowed Ripper to take a significant amount of damage before being immobilised, which also compensated its relatively weak armour. Ripper reached the heat final in Series 7, where it was flipped out of the arena by Firestorm 5. It also competed in the Annihilator at the end of the series, finishing second to Kan Opener. The flipper was hugely powerful, capable of throwing a robot out of the arena, but despite coming close on several occasions, it never achieved this. Ripper had previously attempted to enter Series 5, equipped with two powerful blades. However, these were banned by the rules, and without them, Ripper failed to qualify. Fortunately for Team Roaming Robots, they had already succeeded four-fold with T-Bone, who fought instead. In Series 6, Ripper 2 made to enter, which featured an electric lifter and a large spinning disc. This model was defeated by The Alien. When the flipper-equipped machine tried for Series 7, there was instant drama. Robot History Series 7 Ripper started by avoiding the other robots. However, a few seconds later, Ripper flipped Zorro over. Ripper then flipped Aggrobot with force but Aggrobot's invertible. Ripper tried to flip Aggrobot, missing but managed to flip it again a few seconds later. Another flip from Ripper and Aggrobot bounced off Reptirron The Second. Ripper let Aggrobot and Reptirron do the fighting for a while, seemingly taking a break from the action. Ripper then rammed into Reptirron, missing another flip. Ripper then chased the other 2 robots and Zorro who was counted out, but never used it's flipper while chasing the rest. Cease was called after Zorro was pitted. The judges decided that Ripper and Reptirron went through. In it's second round, Ripper was against Daisy-Cutter. Ripper started by flipping Daisy Cutter over right at the start, in one of the quickest immobilisations ever. Ripper left Daisy Cutter on it's side to be counted out. Then, Ripper flipped Shunt, landing on it's wheels. Ripper then used it's flipper to block Shunt's axe from whacking it's armour. Sir Killalot came in to help Shunt out by pinning Ripper against the wall. Sir Killalot pushed Ripper to the flame pit, all to no avail because it flipped Refbot on it's back. Ripper then flipped Shunt over and got it's axe stuck on Sir Killalot's lance, causing Sir Killalot's breastplate to come off. Ripper drove around the arena and got flipped by the floor flipper. Sir Killalot then pushed Ripper into the pit. In the heat final, Ripper was up against Firestorm 5. Ripper was rammed into the arena sidewall by Firestorm 5, ending on it's back. Ripper self-righted and started dodging Firestorm 5 until it missed a flip and Firestorm got underneath. Getting flipped against the arena wall again, Ripper was stuck. Refbot then counted Ripper out, only to be flipped out by Firestorm 5. Ripper returned for an excellent Annihilator run. It managed to purge the arena in its opening round, managing to flip Robochicken over immediately, before rushing Ewe 2, who was attacking Flippa. In a skillful flip, Ripper threw Ewe 2 over, sticking its open flipping arm over the side wall, and pinning it on top of Flippa, effectively immobilising both robots. It then attacked Raging Knightmare and Kan Opener, flipping both into side walls and CPZ's, but these two managed to escape, and the fight was finally concluded with the defeat of Robochicken. However, Flippa was announced to have broken down irreparably, and was forced to drop out, leaving the remaining four to fight on. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Entered with T-Bone *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat Final Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots that only fought in Series 7